Various types of computer applications support printing of documents.
For one type of application, namely, document editors such as word processors, printer settings are generally maintained within a document, and settings are also maintained with the application. When a document is printed within an application, the printer settings default to the same settings used for previously printing the same document. Subsequently when a document is printed, the printer settings default to the same settings used for printing the last document printed with the application during the same session.
For another type of application, namely, browsers such as Internet browsers, the printer settings are generally maintained within the application. When a document is printed, printer settings default to the same settings used for printing the previous document.
It will be appreciated that the above-described methods for controlling printer settings may produce undesired results and may involve additional steps and effort on the part of a user to obtain printing of documents with desired settings.